Platforms for testing components of modern networks (e.g. avionics networks) may benefit from the flexibility of utilizing common cabling connectors to link multiple test data sources with multiple devices under test. However, utilization of common cabling connectors with the diverse interconnects associated with such devices may lead to errors in cabling between the sources and the interface or the interface and the devices under test. As such, it may be desirable to provide a system for verifying the propriety of such cabling.